1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retainers for eye-glasses comprising head bands that fit around the rear of the head and attach to the temples or bows of the glasses.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, various retainers for eye-glasses have been advanced which hold spectacles through the use of a band around the head. These devices have worked well in many instances, but attractive, low cost, and efficient head bands which will comfortably hold the eye-glasses in position for use are still desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,946 illustrates a neck retainer for spectacles which has a small tubular member attached to a fabric strap which fits around the neck, and holds the glasses in position when the eye-glasses are actually off. In other words, the strap is to hold the glasses in place around a person's neck, rather than retain the glasses in position during use.
A similar device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,961 where a neck strap is utilized for retaining the eye-glasses in position when the glasses are removed from the face and are supported around the neck.
A device for retaining eye-glasses or spectacles on the head comprising members that are designed to replace the normal eye supported bow pieces is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,819,738. In this patent, short temple pieces are utilized and an elongated band (bow) that fits around the back of the head is made of a resilient material and is fastened to the temples through tubular connectors. Suitable adjustment devices may be utilized with the spectacle support, and thus used to hold the glasses in position on the face during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,467 illustrates a spectacle retainer that grips the spectacles, and attaches to the temple pieces or bows of the spectacles to hold the spectacles in position. A type of neck strap for supporting eye-glasses when removed is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,804 which illustrates a band that clips onto spectacles or goggles and will grip these spectacles or goggles through a tightening loop connection. A similar type device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,776.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,396 illustrates a nonstretch adjustable eye-glass holder that fits behind the head during use and has a series of holes for a fastener that provide for adjustment of the length of the strap after the strap has been attached to the bows or temple pieces of the eye-glasses.